Blurps
by Steffi Star
Summary: One word Klaine drabbles in all genres. Little blurps in their life. Most in humour and romance. WILL TAKE PROMPTS. R&R.
1. Lover

_**A/N: Hi Steffi Star here. This is my one word drabbles. Each drabble is only about a paragraph or more long and based off of one word. Each one will have a different genre but most will buy humour or romance. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

_**Word: Lover**_

_**Genre: Humour**_

Kurt went up to the barista at the register and smiled as she handed him his two coffee's. She had her hair pulled back behind her green visor. She beamed at him and handed him a slip of paper.

"Here's my number call me." Her bright blue yes twinkled suggestively. Kurt laughed and pointed to Blaine.

"See him?" The barista squinted her eyes not liking where this was going.

"Yeah? Your point?" Kurt only smiled.

"He's my lover." With out waiting for her response he walked to Blaine's and his table smiling and sipping his coffee.

_**A/N: I hope you like this and be sure to leave your feedback in a review. I will also take prompts so feel free to leave any that you wish to. Thanks for everything!**_

_**~ Steffi Star**_


	2. Genes

_**A/N: Probably a good time to mention this. I do have time jumps. I will not go in chronological order but if it is a time jump I will state what period in their lives it is. R&R**_

_**The Knit Hat Ninja: Thanks for your review! Here is your update. :} **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. This is not likely to change.**_

_**Word: Genes**_

_**Genre: Humour**_

_**Time: 5th year of marriage. (Because in my world anyone can get married) **_

Kurt laughed as Blaine carried him, running down the black top street, bridal style. Blaine slowed down as they reached their new house. They had bought it a few days ago but this was the first time they could truly say it was theirs. Blaine set Kurt down by the mail box and rested his hands on his hips admiring his handy work. Kurt took a deep breadthe from laughing to hard. He looked up into his husband's eyes.

"How are you so perfect?" Blaine grinned goofily.

"It's in my genes baby." Kurt laughed and wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, leading them up to their new house.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to R&R. Leave me feedback and prompts please! You guys are great. **_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	3. Juvenile

_**A/N: I swear there will be romance. But I love funny!Klaine, *sigh* they're adorable. R&R. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? I DON'T OWN GLEE.**_

_**Word: Juvenile**_

_**Genre: Humour**_

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttt Kuuuuuurrrrtttt." Blaine whined as he held the item his so desired in his hands.

"Blaine I'm not getting you a wand." Kurt chastised as he walked away, but Blaine looked at him with great big puppy dog eyes. Kurt sighed and walked back over.

"Fine I'll get you your stupid Harry Potter wand." Blaine lit up and gave him quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks!" Blaine grinned.

"Your so juvenile." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But you love me." Kurt laughed.

"That I do Blaine, that I do."

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! R&R and please leave me prompts. Thanks a bundle.**_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	4. Wine

_**A/N: Aaaaahhhh and we finally have a romance word. R&R Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: It has not changed.**_

_**Word: Wine**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Time: First anniversary**_

Blaine took in the scent of the red wine. An anniversary gift to themselves. Kurt lay in his arm, also clutching a wine glass. The past year had been great to them. A new apartment, Kurt's fashion career was taking off, Blaine was well on his way to be publishing a book. A novel of sorts, a story about a boy who lost it all but found it again in the love of his life. Though they never especially talked about it, they both knew it was their story. The red wine permeated the room, filling it up with it's aroma. Blaine tilted his head and wine glass back and tip a sip and let the flavor drown his senses. Kurt looked up at Blaine. Blaine looked down at Kurt.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too." Blaine bent down and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and leave me a review and maybe a prompt? I appreciate anything and everything! Muchas Gracias! (I love using random Spanish! :D) **_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	5. Cook

_**A/N: Fun with cooking. Enjoy and read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I refuse to state again that I DON'T OWN GLEE.**_

_**Word: Cook**_

_**Genre: Humour **_

Kurt stirred the cake mix into the bowl. The monotonous motion sending him into a trance. He was yanked out of it when he heard his name being called.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned to Blaine who was grinning sheepishly with egg yolk running down his face where the egg broke on his head. Kurt absently minded grabbed a paper towel and began to wipe off the egg yolk.

"I'm not even going to ask how." Kurt wet the paper towel and scrubbed Blaine's hair.

"Unless you know how, don't try and juggle with eggs." Kurt chuckled.

"You're not a cook are you?" Blaine sighed.

"No, I am not."

_**A/N I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review and leave me prompts. Thanks for everything. **_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	6. Trumpet

_**A/N: Fun Fun. Jazz music. R&R. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: Unless Ryan Murphy signed over a contract making me the owner of Glee, I'm not the owner of Glee.**_

_**Word: Trumpet**_

_**Genre: Sexy, no but seriously Romance**_

Kurt was walking down the hall when he heard it. The beautiful jazz music coming from Music Room 3. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and followed the sound. He pressed his ear up against the door and was sure it was coming from inside. He twisted the door handle and pushed it open. There he found Blaine. With a trumpet. He walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck and starting sucking on Blaine's neck. Blaine jumped and turned to look at Kurt.

"Oh god, it's just you. Don't _do_ that!" Blaine rubbed his neck. Kurt ran to Blaine and pushed him against the wall pressing his lips greedily against Blaine who was taken by surprise.

"Jazz music is so hot." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"I'll just have to play my trumpet more often then." They resumed their favorite activity.

_**A/N I hope you enjoy the sexiness of Klaine in this drabble, 'cause trumpet and jazz? So sexy. R&R and leave a prompt! :D Reviews make me week fantastic.**_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	7. Friendship

_**A/N: This turned out to be more of a drabble and a half but I'm sure you guys won't mind. Thanks for all your support! R&R and be sure to enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no nothing. **_

_**Word: Friendship**_

_**Genre: Angst, finally I write angst**_

_**Time: Living together for about a year, the year after Blaine graduates. **_

"What's with you Blaine?" Kurt snapped. Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt moaned.

"All we do now is go on a date or have sex. We never talk anymore." Kurt shoved his finger in Blaine's face.

"So? I don't see anything wrong with that." Blaine huffed and crossed his arms. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"We used to have this amazing friendship, we used to be best friends. But we don't talk with each other anymore. I don't want this relationship to destroy our friendship." Blaine looked away and bit his lip.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Blaine bit back tears.

"What do you mean?" Kurt whispered.

"How are we supposed to fix this?" Blaine whispered back,tears running down his face.

"We talk. Have conversations like we did before this relationship. Repairing our friendship can only strengthen our relationship." Kurt pulled Blaine in for a hug. Blaine sobbed into his shoulder. Kurt pulled back and grabbed Blaine face and looked into his eyes.

"Now you look at me. We are going to talk about current events, we are going to talk about fashion, we are going to talk about music and we are going to talk about our future life together." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, who quickly closed the distance between them.

"I love you so much. You always know what to say." Blaine mumbled.

"I love you. You my best friend and my lover. I don't know what I'd do with out you." Kurt replied and pressed his lips to Blaine's once more.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this drabble. R&R and please leave me a prompt to write! Thanks for everything!**_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	8. Birthday

_**A/N: The song came from my parents singing it to me every birthday since I can remember. Twisted people they are. R&R Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Not mine. **_

_**Word: Birthday**_

_**Genre: Humour AND Romance**_

_**Time: Let's go with his 18th. **_

"Happy Birthday Kurt!" Kurt sat at the head of the table. All his friends were there and the room was darkened. The only source of light was the candles on the birthday cake. Kurt laughed along with his friends and Burt spoke.

"Blaine has a special song to sing to you Kurt." Kurt supposed it would be a love song or a sweet song. He was wrong.

"_Happy Birthday_

_It's your Birthday_

_Death and Despair _

_People dying everywhere_

_Happy Birthday _

_It's your Birthday" _

Blaine grinned at Kurt who had his mouth open in shock.

"Didja like the song?" Blaine asked.

"Only me. Only I would have a boyfriend who would sing that song to me on my birthday. Only I would love that man." Kurt ran his hands through his hair, Blaine chuckled and quickly pressed his lips against Kurt's.

"Only I could get someone like you to fall for me because of things like that." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and Kurt chuckled.

"Damn you."

_**A/N: Every. Damn. Year. I swear and people wonder why I'M crazy. I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ R&R and leave me prompts. Much thanks! **_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	9. Comedy

_**A/N: I don't know how any of yalls families work but in mine we never talk about anything to serious without laughing about it. Instead of dwelling on the pain of a loved one we just laugh about funny things that happen during that person's life. Trust me, sometimes we will be mad at each other, really mad not just fight mad, but we won't know it because we're laughing with each other. **_

_**Anyways R&R and Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.**_

_**Word: Comedy**_

_**Genre: More angst! **_

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine made another joke, he was getting increasingly annoyed that Blaine always had a bit of comedy in everything he did. Everything was a joke to him, but this time it went a little to far, he made a quip about his mother's death. Not making fun of it but trying to make a joke in general, trying to cheer Kurt up when all he wanted was to lie in bed and sleep the day away.

"God, is everything a joke to you?" Kurt snapped and layed his head back on the desk. Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to make you feel better."

"Well I don't want to feel better right now. Not everything can be fixed with humour Blaine. Don't try to fix it this time." Kurt said right back. Blaine stood up. Kurt turned to face to look at Blaine who was steaming.

"You want to know why I make everything into a joke?" Blaine said stiffly

"Oh please enlighten me." Kurt oozed sarcasm.

"It's the only way I know how to deal with things. My family never discusses things seriously. Everything has to be a joke so it can't touch us. If we can laugh, life doesn't suck so badly. My family has had to deal with some pretty tough shit but we stick together because we can laugh together. We laugh during every funeral, every wedding, every time someone gets cancer, every time someone gets hurt. I don't know how to comfort people. I've never had to." Blaine raged and Kurt felt guilty. He didn't know.

"Blaine.. I.." Kurt didn't know what to say.

"What?" Blaine snapped.

"I'm sorry." Kurt focused his gaze on the ground. He soon felt arms wrap around him.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I'm trying, I really am I just don't know how to comfort you."

"I think you're doing a great job. Sometimes it's good to laugh."

_**A/N: My family's philosophy: If you can laugh about it, don't cry about it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review or a prompt! I love getting prompts. **_

_**~Steffi Star. **_


	10. Heterosexual

_**A/N: OMG. I am laughing so hard. My word randomizer actually spit out this word. I just had to use it. R&R and Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. **_

_**Word: Heterosexual**_

_**Genre: Humour **_

Kurt bent over laughing. A girl had just come up to Blaine. She smirked at him and handed over a slip of paper with her number on it. Blaine smiled awkwardly and took it from her hand.

"Sorry, but I'm gay." Blaine explained.

"What?" The girl said stupidly.

"I'm gay."

"Oh please you're to cute to be gay." She waved her hand dismissing the possibility. Blaine had a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' faces on. He took a deep breadthe and cups his hands around his mouth and said as loudly as possible.

"I'M. NOT. A. HETEROSEXUAL. I. HAVE. A BOYFRIEND. And here he is." Blaine smiled and pointed at me. I waved and smiled. She huffed and twirled and walked away.

"Damn straight you're not a heterosexual." Kurt said and gave a quick kiss to Blaine.

"Thank god, otherwise I couldn't get sweet kisses like that." Blaine said, apparently dazed. Kurt laughed and wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"Let's get out of here." Kurt nudged Blaine to the door.

"Yes, please!"

_**A/N: That was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed and will write a reviw OR GIVE ME A PROMPT! I do love them. Until next time my lovelies. **_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	11. Pregnant

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I have a bunch lined up so quick updates. But it goes faster if you prompt and review! :D R&R and Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Word: Pregnant**_

_**Prompter: Klaineisbrave**_

Kurt was bent over the toilet, arm across stomach, emptying his guts, for the fourth time this weak. He lifted his head and groaned. Blaine rubbed his back.

"Sorry babe." Blaine tried his best to comfort Kurt.

"I don't know what's going on I have cramps and I'm puking so much lately. What do you think it is?" Kurt looked at Blaine who smirked.

"Maybe your pregnant!" Kurt laughed and punched Blaine lightly in the arm, then procceeded to puke again into the toilet.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. R&R!**_

_**~Steffi Star **_


	12. Spring

**_This is by far the shortest drabble I've written but I think it's sweet and I hope you do too. Enjoy and R&R._**

**_Disclaimer: "Ma'm how do you plead; Owning or Unowning?" *The crowds draw in from their seats*_**

**_"Unowning!" The crowds gasp by the obviousness of this plead. _**

**_Word: Spring_**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt?"<p>

"Yes?"

"When snow melts, what does it become?"

"... Spring."

"I knew you would understand." Wind chimes sang in the background.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! I have this amazing opportunity for all of you. Send me one word of your choice and I create a drabble just for you! This opportunity will never go away so send in your prompts and I will provide. <strong>_

_**Review make the day a happier place. Review away! **_

**_I do hope you have enjoyed this fic. Thanks for everything. _**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	13. Nature

**_A/N: If any of you have facebook accounts go like my facebook page: Nosce te ipsum- Know thyself! :D It's all about philosophy and religion. Thanks! Enjoy and R&R._**

_**Disclaimer: I only own the facebook page Nosce to ipsum- Know thyself**_

**_Word:Nature _**

Blaine laughed as he rolled in the new spring grass.

"Come on Kurt it's loads of fun!" Kurt shook his head and Blaine rolled so he was near Kurt's legs.

"Come on enjoy nature!" Blaine looked up at him with adorable puppy eyes.

"Nature causes grass stains." Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs and yanked, causing Kurt to be laying on top of Blaine.

"I think I can live with nature for right now." Kurt gave a kiss to Blaine as they lay in the new spring grass.

**_A/N: Feel free to leave me a prompt below! Thanks for everything and go like my facebook page. _**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	14. Leaving

**_A/N: I'm ashamed about how short this drabble is, :( so I'm going to post another one! :D Hope it makes up for it. _**

**_Disclaimer: No. Just...no. _**

**_Word: Leaving_**

**_Prompter: Dante Pierce_**

**_Time: In my world their the same age, deal. So their freshmen in college, sharing an apartment. _**

* * *

><p>"Fine then! I'm leaving." and with a huff Kurt turned and marched off. Until he was suddenly pushed up against the wall. Blaine's eyes starring directly into his. His nose pressed up against his. His mouth brushing past his.<p>

"Not if I have something to say about it." Blaine whispered as he closed the gap.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay that was *counts* only five sentences! I'm definitely posting another. Thanks for everything. R&R! _**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	15. Equation

**_A/N: WOAH totally new style. My magical word randomizer spit out equation so that's whatcha get. I hope you can understand it. If you liked it or hated it leave my a review and tell me why! :D Enjoy and R&R! (Prompt too!)_**

**_Disclaimer: *screams* NO I DO NOT OWN THE TV SHOW GLEE! _**

**_Word: Equation_**

**_Time: Let's say, sophomore in college, one just got proposed to. (Still haven't decided who yet!) _**

Kurt's life equation basically went like this:

Kurt + Blaine = much happiness

Kurt + Friends = happiness

Kurt/Bullying = depression

Depression + Blaine = mind blowing happy sex congruent to happiness

Kurt * Blaine + fiance(status) + support of friends + going to New York + future together = True Love Forever

Blaine's life equation went like this:

Blaine + Kurt = me gusta

Blaine + singing = release of pain

Blaine - Warblers = sadness

Kurt + Blaine's sadness= mind blowing sex congruent to happiness

Blaine * Kurt + fiance(status) + support of family + wedding in New York + future together = Magic

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave me a review and/or prompt! I love everything you've already done for me. Muchas gracias! _**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	16. Gaga

**_A/N: I love you all! That's all I can say. Enjoy and R&R. _**

**_Disclaimer: Nope. _**

**_Word: Gaga_**

**_Prompter: Vice and Virtue_**

**_Time: SUMMER! B ) Sunglasses, yes! _**

"Why do you like Lady Gaga so much?" Kurt looked from his magazine to stare at Blaine. After a moment he returned to his magazine without a word. Blaine yanked the magazine from Kurt's hand.

"Hey give that back!" Kurt pouted.

"Not until you reveal the secret of Ze Gaga." Blaine said in a poor russian/german accent.

"Really?" Blaine nodded.

"She makes me feel like I can be myself. Now can I have my magazine back?" Kurt held out his hand and Blaine returned it to him.

"There was that so hard?"

"Sometimes you make me wonder why I love you." Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt who just rolled his eyes.

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Be sure to review and/or prompt! Thanks for everything. _**

**_~Steffi Star _**


	17. Jealousy

**_A/N: Angsty McAngsty Angst...Angst, for good measure. Enjoy and R&R! _**

**_Disclaimer: Yada yada yada_**

**_Word: Jealousy_**

**_Prompter:__ 6Amaya6_**

**_Time: Junior year of College_**

"He's just a friend Kurt!" Blaine threw his hands in the air as Kurt crossed his arms.

"Oh, just like we WERE friends?" Kurt glared at Blaine who scoffed. Kurt turned and started walking away.

"Why are you being like this?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm who violently shook it off, not replying.

"Are you jealous?" Blaine epiphanized.

"Aren't I allowed to be?" Kurt bit his lip and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Silly, all I want is you." Kurt leaned back into Blaine hold. Blaine pressed his mouth to Kurt's neck and they stood there, intertwined.

_**A/N: I do hope you've enjoyed. Leave me a prompt or review below! Happy trails! **_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	18. Paint

**_A/N: Thanks for all the favs/alerts/review you've given me. Best readers ever! Yes. Enjoy and R&R_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! *echos*_**

**_Word:Paint_**

**_Time: First apartment. _**

Blaine giggled as Kurt smeared paint across Blaine's cheek. It was a bright green and it was created in retaliation for the dark blue smear left on Kurt's cheek.

"That's what you get." Kurt pointed a wet paint brush in Blaine's direction.

"Ahhhhh You know you love me."

"Shut up."

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Review and feel free to leave me prompts! _**

**_~Steffi Star _**


	19. Spirit Day

**_A/N: A special thanks to Vice and Virtue for saying I should write something for today; October 20th for Spirit Day. And because I just love Spirit Day I decided to go ahead and post it! Thanks for everything. Enjoy and R&R._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee_**

**_Word: Spirit Day_**

**_Prompter: Vice and Virtue - Thank her by the way. (Oh I'm sorry for anyone who had a prompt before this but seeing as it's Spirit Day I had to do this.)_**

The whole glee club (plus Karofsky) came strutting into school with purple shirts on. With LGBT rights stamped across the front. Blaine and Kurt held hands and proudly swung them between the space beside each other.

"Fags!"A jock said snottily. Kurt just held his head high.

"Please, you're the disgusting one."The whole club smiled as they passed the shocked and angry jock.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Review and/or Prompt. I know this wasn't specifically Klaine but still centric._**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	20. Third

**_A/N: Thanks for all the feedback for Spirit Day! You guys are the absolute best. Enjoy and R&R. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. _**

**_Word: Third (*laugh* heehee It rhymes.) _**

The Nationals placement stand was up and New Directions came in as a disappointing third. Kurt's eyes drooped as he read the stand. Blaine smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Hey thirds not that bad, you'll always be first place in my heart." Kurt gave a small laugh and looked at Blaine.

"You're so damn cheesy. I love you."

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the fish! (Who got the reference? :D) _**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	21. Retrieve

**_A/N: I know for a fact that orange juice makes you feel better when you're sick. Fact._**

**_My Headcannon for The Progression of Klaine_**

**_1 Go to same College for the Arts in New York_**

**_2 Sophmore year (They get engaged.)_**

**_3 Junior year (Not much happened, unless inspiration strikes me!)_**

**_4 Senior year. Graduates with Blaine getting a major in Literary Art and a minor in Pyschology. Kurt gets a major in Fashion and a minor is Visual Arts. (Painting on the side maybe?) _**

**_5 After graduation gets married. Blaine writes a quick romance novel to get some quick cash. _**

**_6 Published after their first year anniverasy and same day Kurt gets his first fashion contract._**

**_7 After Fifth Anniversary *blow party favor* gets house. _**

**_That's all I have for now! Enjoy and R&R._**

Kurt sat sick on the couch. The glass of orange juice left on the kitchen counter. Kurt called for Blaine.

"Yes?" Blaine said.

"Can you retrieve my orange juice?" Blaine sighed sarcastically.

"If you insist." Blaine smirked as he walked to get his boyfriend some orange .

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for everything. **_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	22. Awkward

**_A/N: By the way this Blurp? It's my favorite, so far. Enjoy and R&R_**

**_Disclaimer: I lost in court, I don't own Glee. _**

**_Word: Awkward _**

**_Prompter: Dante Pierce_**

Blaine and Kurt stared after the homeless person who just made off with their clothes. They held each other, naked, in the river they happened to be swimming in. They looked opened mouthed at each other.

"Well this is awkward isn't it?"Kurt said, laughing. Blaine shrugged.

"Yep, why don't we make the best of it?"He made sure Kurt's mouth was otherwise occupied.

**_A/N: I hope you laughed! Review and prompt. _**


	23. Burt

**_A/N: Hiya everyone! I hope you enjoy this. Headcannon= Burt is okay with everything in their relationship 'cause Kurt is happy. _**

**_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't feel like writing it_**

**_Word: Burt_**

**_Prompter: Dante Pierce_**

"Kiss me."Kurt said, pressed up against the wall.

"Gladly."Blaine grinded against Kurt and smashed his mouth to Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine and pulled him closer. When they heard the door open, they stopped and slowly turned their heads to see Burt smiling at them.

"Just use condoms!"Burt laughed and shut the door behind him leaving two shell-shocked boys.

**_A/N: Hope you've enjoyed!_**


	24. Hippopotamus

_**A/N: I enjoyed writing this, I hope you will enjoy reading it just as much! Enjoy and R&R. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**_

_**Word: Hippopotamus **_

_**Prompter: Marauder Starkid**_

"My mother had the most beautiful grey eyes. I wish I had her eyes."Kurt looked down at the broken picture frame. Recently knocked over by Finn running through the house. Blaine kneeled on the floor with Kurt, looking over his shoulder to look at Kurt's pale mother. Her grey eyes shining onto a younger Kurt.

"I happen to like your eyes, their beautiful."Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder and he gave at tearful smile. "Grey eyes always remind my of hippopotamuses, I wouldn't be able to look into your beautiful eyes without being reminded of the zoo."Kurt laughed.

"You always know how to make me smile."Kurt gave a quick kiss to his lips.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review and/or leave me epic prompts. Thanks for everything. **_

_**~Steffi Star **_


	25. Beauty

_**A/N: I had zero idea what to do for this. So I thought, and I thought, and then I thought some more! Then I thought about poetry and I was like, 'Well why not? It could be interesting.'So I type up this short verse, I hope you enjoy it! Enjoy and R&R.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No nothing. **_

_**Word: Beauty**_

_**Prompter: Dante Pierce (She gave me 7 prompts at once! Go her!) **_

_**Some context: Blaine ('Cause he's the one who writes song lyrics) to Kurt**_

_**Guest Genre!: (Break out the Party Favors!) Poetry **_

_Whispers at midnight _

_You sing to me_

_Shining in the moonlight _

_Your beauty is overwhelming_

_**A/N: You like or dislike, yes? Review? Prompts? I hope so. **_

_**~ Steffi Star**_


	26. Hot Chocolate

**_A/N: I loved writing this one, especially while listening to Christmas music. :} Christmas music year round! Enjoy and R&R._**

**_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own._**

**_Word: Hot Chocolate_**

**_Time Period: First Christmas together. (I'm putting their marriage date on January 26th.) _**

**_Prompter: Dante Pierce_**

The smell of hot chocolate perforated Blaine's nose, filling his senses. He gripped the hot mug and reveled in resting his head on Kurt's chest. He took a sip and let the hot chocolate flow through him. The hot chocolate filled their apartment. Kurt petted Blaine head and Blaine looked up to smile at Kurt who smiled sweetly back.

The apartment smelled of hot chocolate, Kurt, and most especially, Home.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this. I though it was sweet. Of course I wrote it, but whatever. Review and/or prompt. **_

**_~Steffi Star_**


	27. Ellen DeGeneres

**_A/N: I KNOW THIS PROMPT MAY SEEM WEIRD TO YOU. But Klaineisbrave gave a review saying that their wedding date was Ellen's birthday and gave me this prompt. And I was all like *laying on my thick country accent here* nuh-huh you're shittin' me. But it's true! So I just had to do this. I'm also sorry for all of you whose prompts I haven't gotten I chance to do. It's been a hellish weekend. My Grandfather is coming to visit and my live-givers like the place to be wierdy clean. So I had to clean for 6 hours straight. :( On a Saturday! So I may be slow on updates. But onwards me mateys thar be readin' to do. _**

**_Disclaimer: "So tell me about your ownership with Glee." - Ellen _**

**_"Does not exist." -Steffi Star_**

**_"Thank you for your time. That's all we need from you." * Proceeds to kick off stage.* _**

**_Word: Ellen DeGeneres _**

**_Prompter: Klaineisbrave_**

**_Time Period: Wedding day, obviously. *Epic Snape voice* (Btw What the Hell? Why isn't Snape in the dictinonary?) _**

A chance-in-a-life-time experience and it had to be on their wedding day. Ellen DeGeneres was having her birthday party right across the hall from their reception. Blaine and Kurt were just leaving the reception (for it was over) and start their honeymoon trip. Then they saw Ellen. She smiled and gestured down at the rings on their fingers.

"Your wedding, I suppose."They nodded speachless.

"Congratulations. I really hope you guys make it. Funny how it's on my birthday."Ellen gave a light laugh. Kurt and Blaine laughed along with her.

"U-ummm Thanks Ms. DeGeneres."Kurt said.

"Call me Ellen. I hope I see you two again but I must be getting back to my party."She waved goodbye and left Kurt and Blaine standing there.

"Today really is the best day of my life."Kurt whispered. Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, it really is."

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed is. Klaineisbrave I hope it lived up to your expectations. Review and/or Prompt. _**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	28. Love

**_OH. MY. SHIT. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. This week I have double the usual housework because I am forced to cook. And my friend is really REALLY messed up right now but I'm in Kentucky and she's in Florida so I can't give her a hug. I wish I could but I can't. So I've been trying to work on that. So this has been a really stressful week. I hope you enjoy and R&R. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own!_**

**_Word: Love_**

**_Prompter: The lovely Klaine-4ever-99_**

Love. Love had set him free. From his grey emotionless prison Blaine's love had set him free. Had he no choice but to love him back? He didn't care if he had a choice Blaine loved him, Blaine's love had set him free.

**_I hope you enjoyed this little thing. It probably sucks but I have a shitload of work to do. Review and or prompt. Sorry for my cursing if your offended! :}_**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	29. Glitter

**_A/N: I am so sorry for no updates this week. It was a tough week for me personally and I just couldn't write. I hope you understand and continue to read and review my work. Enjoy and R&R! I will be update every day now!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._**

**_Word: Glitter_**

**_Prompter: Vice and Virtue_**

Blaine hugged Kurt as they sat on the floor on the girls bathroom. They had just gotten shoved quite hard into the bathroom and Kurt ran off, Blaine followed.

"Am I too gay or something? I just don't understand why they all hate me. I know I like most thing girls do, but is that reason to hate me?"Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt close. He reached into his pocket and his hand grasped a fist full of glitter he had had in his pocket for some time.

"You know what? Our world is filled with glitter and beautiful things. They just don't understand."He threw the glitter before Kurt's eyes as he said the words. Kurt turned to Blaine and kissed him with a passion.

"I knew there was a reason I love you."

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed and will review and send prompts my way. Thanks for everything! _**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	30. Candle

**_A/N: I have written out a whole bunch of blurps so all I have to do is submit them. There will be one every day. I am sorry for last week. I hope this makes up for it. _**

**_*JUST SO YOU KNOW* I have a tumblr. Here it is http:/ /steffistar (dot) tumblr (dot ) com Just take out the spaces and replace (dot) with a . to go to my tumblr. Follow me and I will love you forever. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own glee. But I do own a tumblr. _**

**_Word: Candle_**

**_Prompter: SpazMoor (A special thank you to her for giving me 16 prompts O.o She's amazing!)_**

**_Time Period:They have an apartment. _**

The power was out.

The candle came out.

Kurt stared deep into Blaine's eyes and Blaine stared back. The light flickered, the shadows responding to the light. The soft caressing light filled the room with a soft orange glow. The silence remained unbroken. There was no movement. No touch. No words. None were needed. They were all they needed. Just them, and candlelight.

**A/N: I sincerely hope you have enjoyed! Review and send some prompts!**

**~Steffi Star**


	31. Lamp

**_A/N: I want to comment on the compliment (at least I hope that's what it was) on how I never take the direction most people expect. I think it's a pretty boring read if I get a prompt on something like 'Awkward' and have it go the way people expect it to go. There's no originality. Enjoy and R&R. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own_**

**_Word: Lamp_**

**_Prompter: SpazMoor (You'll be seeing her name her a lot of the time.)_**

_CRASH! _ The lamp fell off the table with a ear splitting crash. Blaine and Kurt stared wordlessly at the lamp Blaine had knocked off in anger. In that moment what they were arguing so passionately about just moments ago seemed so petty. They looked up at each other with tears in their eyes. They ran toward one another and embraced each other. No matter what they could make it, they had to.

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and will review and/or prompt! I enjoy anything and everything! _**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	32. Ramen

**_A/N: This story has the largest base of any story I have every written. The most views, the most reviews, the most favorites, the most alerts. This is also is the story most fun to write. I thank you for every thing all of you have done. _**

**_Enjoy and R&R._**

**_Disclaimer: Sorry if I owned Glee Klaine sex would have happened much sooner than tonight. _**

**_Word: Ramen_**

**_Prompter: SpazMoor_**

In retrospect throwing the Ramen noodles at one another was probably not the best course of action. Seeing as Ramen noodles are VERY sticky. And when they hit walls they tend to stick to them. Now of course when the noodle fight was over the turned to see a very promising artistry of noodles against the wall. They tried to clean it off, but every time they tried the failed, succumbing to having vigorous fits of laughter.

**_A/N: I do hope you have enjoyed this. I look forward to your reviews and prompts!_**

**_KLAINE SEX TONIGHT. *Droooooool_**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	33. Girl

_**A/N: *VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ* This is written from a first person perspective from a random girl. The two boys are of course Blaine and Kurt. The girl can be whoever. Just know that it is a random supportive girl. **_

_**I am loving LOVING your reviews and feedback. You all make me so happy! :D 41 in total. *SQQQQUUUUUEEEEE* Hug you all forever. **_

_**Enjoy and R&R**_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it._**

**_Word: Girl_**

**_Prompter: SpazMoor_**

I sat at the table in the corner. I peered around my laptop and took a sip of my coffee. I saw two boys holding hand that rested on the metal table top. They laughed and smiled. A warm feeling flowed through me at the bravery and the love I could plainly see between the two boys. I cautiously closed my laptop and walked over with my coffee. I sat in a seat right next to them. They stared at my, curiosity evident in their eyes. I held out my hand on the table, not expecting them to take it by any means.

"I admire your bravery. Their are people in Ohio who support. Please remember that."I stood and walked out, throwing away my coffee as I did. I hoped they would remember the things I said, I hoped they would remember me. I hope I made a difference.

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little thing and review if you haven't been and continue if you have. Send prompts my way! I love hearing them._**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	34. Telephone

**_A/N: Two people gave me this prompt Vice and Virtue and SpazMoor but Vice and Virtue did submit it first so credit will go to her. _**

**_This was fun to write. It's angst but it has a nice ending to it. A sweet one at that. Something very true and something I think would happen in this relationship. I hope you enjoy and read and review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I think you get the picture. _**

**_Word: Telephone_**

**_Prompter: Vice and Virtue _**

**_Time Period: They have an apartment. _**

_*RINNNNNNG* *RINNNNNNG* _

"_Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Kurt Hummel. Please leave a message at the tone"_

_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!* _

"Kurt, this is Blaine. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I didn't mean the things I said. I didn't mean any of it. You're not a bitch. You're my life. I love you so much. Sometimes it hurts, I love you so much. Please call me back."

"Blaine, this is Kurt. I forgive you. I truly do. I know I can be a bitch sometimes but it's comforting to know that I am your everything, because you are mine. I was just hurt that someone of such importance to me could hurt me like that. I love you. Come back to the apartment. I've missed you."

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. Drop a review or prompt my way! Thanks for everything. _**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	35. Fire

_**A/N: Bad writer bad! *smacks wrist* This went a little bit longer than expected. :[ I hope you don't mind. This all fits into my head cannon. This is between the first apartment and their house. A few months before engagement though. I hope you enjoy and read and review! **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but check out my tumblr! steffistar. tumblr. com Just take out the spaces!_**

**_Word: Fire_**

**_Prompter: SpazMoor_**

Kurt woke up to fire alarms in the apartment building. He bolted down the stairwell and noticed Blaine was not with him. He ran back up into the hall way to see Blaine passed out on the floor. The smoke dangerously closing in on him. The fires roared.

"Blaine!"Kurt coughed, receiving no response he rushed into the hallway and hoisted Blaine over his shoulder. He felt a lick of fire touch his clothes, erupting his side in flame. He screamed. He ran out onto the stair well and ran down as quickly as possible. He laid Blaine gently and rolled in the dirt to put out the flames. Blackness engulfed him.

Kurt walked through the kitchen of their brand new apartment, white cotton bandages wrapped around his torso. He hadn't let Blaine see them yet, even though it had been weeks.

"Come on, hero. Let me see you."Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt shook his head.

"No."

"Come on. I love you. A few burn scars isn't going to change that, especially since you got them saving me."Kurt sighed and raised his hands.

"Go ahead."Blaine grinned and eagerly unwrapped the bandages, showing red burned flesh. Blaine gently touched them. Kurt looked away.

"They're ugly I know."Blaine shook his head.

"Nothing could make you ugly. Not even this. I love you."Kurt smiled through tears.

"You make me feel beautiful. I love you."Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine.

_**A/N: Giant Drabble is giant. Forgive me? Write a review! Or send me prompts. I'd love to hear from you.**_


	36. Hedley

_**A/N: Giant explanation for this chapter. *PLEASE READ I BEG OF YOU* **_

_**I received this prompt from ohmygoditschriscolfer. (Who has this fic I've been checkin' out called Kicked Out. Pretty good so far.) Who suggested this band called Hedley as her prompt. :D It's really good. This particular song is For The Nights I Can't Remember. It will make a lot more sense if you listen to it. So go listen to it. :D Happy reading. Enjoy and review!**_

_**Scurfdonia00- :} Awww, now you've made me smile. :D And that music is great! Very good background music. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a tumblr with the same name as my pen name. And this fic. **_

_**Word: Hedley **_

_**Prompter: ohmygoditschriscolfer**_

_And I can so I will _

_And you'll see your hero come running_

_over and over tonight _

Blaine and Kurt twirled together on the gently lighted dance floor. Heads on shoulder, cheek to cheek. They hum the song to one another. They lean their heads back slighty to look in each other eyes. They weren't running away from one another. They would stand together forever. The rings on their fingers were proof of that.

_**A/N:**_

_***EDITED* The wonderful Marauder Starkid has become my collaborator for this chapter! She is an amazing writer. (Go check out her single story I Still Think! It's awesome sauce.) She wrote the last two sentences on this! Review and tell me (and her) how much awesomer she made this chapter! **_

**_Thanks for everything!_**

_**~Steffi Star**_


	37. Peppermint

_**A/N: I was given this prompt a while ago and just now had inspiration for it. Hope you enjoy. And review. I love reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own.**_

_**Word: Peppermint**_

_**Prompter: Anon**_

_**Time Period: Any Christmas you want it to be!**_

Blaine finished the last of his candy cane. Christmas music played in the background. Kurt lifted his head to Blaine's, he pressed a kiss to his lips. Gently tasting his lips.

_Mmmmmmm. Peppermint._

_**A/N: I do hope you have enjoyed this little sweet thing and sent a review and/or prompt my way! **_

_**~Steffi Star**  
><em>


	38. Stars

_**A/N: Yesterday I reached over 50 reviews for this story. I honestly cannot say I have enjoyed writing another story more or liked my readers more. You have been nothing but supportive and I love you all. Even those who haven't reviewed even though I wish you would. Thank you all. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

_**Word: Stars**_

_**Prompter: J.**_

They after a person dies, their souls becomes one of the stars. Kurt looked up into the cold night sky, a smile on his 86 year old face. Today was the day of Blaine's funeral. They had a good long life together. Got married, adopted a little girl, watched her grow up, laughed, cried, tried, and finally died. Kurt knew that he would soon be joining Blaine in the stars. And he was okay with that.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this sad, depressing but slightly uplifting one. I hope you all review and/or prompt me. **_

**_~Steffi Star_**


	39. Nickel

_**A/N: Enjoy and R&R**_

**_Disclaimer: J._**

**Word: Nickel**

**_Time Period: Between engagement and marriage._  
><strong>

When Kurt and Blaine got engaged, Blaine gave Kurt a nickel along with his engagement ring. He said to Kurt that the nickel was lucky. And surprisingly, it was. It saved Kurt's life 3 times. Well maybe not directly but Kurt always felt it was the nickel that provided him with the luck not to get hit by the car, to be skipped over in a group mugging while out with friends, and to avoid the next street over where a young boy accidental shoot off his gun, killing 4 people in the process.

The nickel was lucky. The nickel did save him all those time. But it's most important value, was the fact that it was from Blaine. It became a comfort to Kurt. As long as he was with the coin, he felt in some ways, with Blaine. Even while they were apart, they were together.

_**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed! Review/Prompt and leave me your thoughts. **_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	40. Photographs

**_A/N: Someone said I don't do enough angsty situations, I provide! :D Enjoy and R&R._**

_**Klaina: **_**_Thanks for the constructive criticism! _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own._**

**_Word:Photograph _**

**_Prompter: J._**

It all started with a photograph, a stalker's photograph. It was taken at 12:06am on an early Sunday morning. Kurt had stayed up and was leaning outside his window, looking toward the moon, enjoying the cold air, without a shirt.

_*click*_

That wasn't the only photograph. There were plenty others like it. It seemed as in the stalker followed Kurt everywhere. He was in the school. He knew where Kurt lived. He knew where Kurt and Blaine went to get coffee. It wasn't until Kurt got a white thick package, without a return address, that Kurt realized he even had a stalker. Kurt smiled as he ripped off the top, the photographs of him spilled around the floor and the dining room table. Kurt's smile disappeared. A small note written on notebook paper had fallen among the photos.

_Meet me at Saturn's Park. 10:00pm. _

_I'll see you then love. _

Instead of Kurt meeting him, the police met him instead, which Kurt so graciously called. The stalker's name was Kyle Raden. Someone who met Kurt at Dalton, and followed him ever since.

Blaine held Kurt as they watched the photographs, along with the note, burn in the fireplace.

**_A/N: I do hope you have enjoyed and will review and or prompt!_**

**_~ Steffi Star_**


	41. Swings

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy. R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing**_

_**Word: Swings **_

___**Prompter: J.**_

Swings are a magical thing. No matter how old you are you can always to enjoy them. Swinging while you're young. Making out while you're young adults. Sitting and relaxing while you're old. Pushing your child on the swings while you're adults.

Kurt gently pushed the small girl with wavy golden-brown locks and stunning blue eyes on the swing. All the while, Blaine make silly faces making the young girl laugh. The young girl giggled and Blaine looked up to smile at Kurt. Kurt smiled back. You're never too old for swings.

_**A/N: If anyone is interested in naming her, I'm with open ears! Review and/or prompt! **_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	42. Window

_**A/N: So every year around this time I get a three month cold. I'm sorry if this might not be apropos. Enjoy and R&R.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own._**

**_Word: Window_**

**_Prompter. J. R. Westmore_**

Sunlight shone through the window and onto the sleeping teens. Kurt blinked awake and squinted away from the sun. He looked down to see his Blaine snuggled up to him. Just like a koala bear. Kurt grinned. Life was okay if he could wake up like this every day.

**_A/N: Review and prompt. _**


	43. Bunny

_**A/N: Thanks to omigoditschriscolfer for giving Blaine and Kurt's child her name! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you have twice as much fun reading it. R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: Owning no part of Glee.**_

_**Word: Bunny **_

_**Prompter: Vice and Virtue **_

Kaitlyn, Kurt's biological child, came running in the kitchen dragging Papa Blaine by the hand in after her. Kurt was sitting on a canary yellow bar stool flipping through his fashion magazine. He smiled cheerily at Kaitlyn and scruffled her chestnut curls. Today was her eighth birthday and her daddies had already bought her a present from each of them and both had promised her one thing of her choice.

"Decided on what you want, sweetie?" Kurt stood and smiled down at her shimmering blue eyes.

"Yes Daddy. I wanta bunny!" Blaine picked Kaitlyn up and rested her against his shoulder.

"I don't know sweetie pets take a lot of work. You'd have to take really good care of it." Blaine gave Kurt his helpless puppy smile.

"Pleeeeeeease Daddy?" Kaitlyn brought her hands together in a begging motion. Kurt caved.

"Okay." Blaine and Kaitlyn cheered.

"Bunnies really are cut aren't they?" Kurt said, grinning at Blaine.

"Yeah they really are." Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's in a quick kiss before lifting Kaitlyn up onto his shoulder. And gave her a ride around the house.

_**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed! Review and send me prompts! **_

_**~Steffi Star**_


	44. Chemistry

_** A/N: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I deserve to be shot. I know it. But hopefully this disturbing but happy-ending will make up for it. :) Enjoy and R&R.**_

___**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**Word: Chemistry**_

_**Prompter: J.**  
><em>

Blaine and Kurt sat next to one another in chemistry. Blaine out to the empty middle in between the two rows of black lab desks. They were testing the effects of acid on certain chemicals. A girl with frizzy brown hair carried her lab tray through the middle, and then stumbled and tripped, spilling the acid all over Blaine's neck.

Blaine felt something wet splash against the back of his neck. Then he felt his skin burning. Something he never felt with fire, his skin, was in fact, burning away. He screamed. Kurt ran him to the sink and washed out the acid before it could do any severe damage.

"You're okay. Blaine. We're okay." Kurt whispered comforting things in Blaine's ear while the girl mumbled apologizes, promising to be their slave forever if they forgave her.

**_A/N: Don't worry. No sever harm comes to Blaine, he will heal._**

**_But oh how I torture our boys. :) I do seem to cause them great pain on occasion. But there are some fluffy moments! But I do hope you will review and/or prompt! Thanks for everything!_**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	45. Muse

_**A/N: I apologize for any French mistakes, I used google. Enjoy some Klaine fluff. R&R.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own.**_

_**Word: Muse**_

**_Prompter: J. R. Westmore _  
><strong>

Blaine moved his brush across the canvas, copying the angelic figure before him onto paper. Blaine glanced from his canvas and caught a glimpse of oceanic blue-green eyes. They twinkle at him. He stopped and stared for a moment.

"Oui, mon amour", said Kurt (Yes, my love?)

"Seuls quelque chose de beau." responded Blaine. (Only something beautiful.) Kurt smiled and Blaine returned to his work. Kurt frowned for a moment and Blaine looked up.

"Oui?" asked Blaine. (Yes?)

"Pourquoi pensez-vous me regarder pendant que vous peignez?" asked Kurt, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. (Why do you stare at me while you paint?)

"Vous êtes ma muse, bien sûr." responded Kurt, who felt his cheeks heat up turning red. (You are my muse of course.)

"Et tu es mon véritable amour" Kurt threw back, succeeding in making Blaine blush. (And you are my true love)

**_A/N: Shameless fluff. Prompt or Review!_**

**_~Steffi Star_**


	46. Bed Sheets

_**A/N: Hope this makes you smile! :) **_

___**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

___**Word: Bed Sheets**_

___**Prompter: Vukwanrik **_

Cream. They were cream with avocado green swirls. Navy blue tinges on the very ends. They were beautiful. They were so soft, Egyptian cotton. They stayed with Kurt and Blaine through out all their years. They were their first shared sheets. The sheets in their first house. Though Blaine died in the hospital, Kurt died in those sheets. He died in those sheets, so he could be closer to Blaine when he passed on. They were THEIR sheets.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! **_

**_~Steffi Star_**


End file.
